Take This To Your Grave And I'll Take It To Mine
by x.AquaKitty.x
Summary: Pairings: [Kai x Tala] plus ONESIDED [Rei x Kai]. Three words: I love you. But are they enough? With so much on the line, will Kai and Tala be able to keep their relationship a secret until the championships are over? WARNINGS: Mild angsty and shounen ai
1. Seasons Change, But People Don't

**Take This To Your Grave And I'll Take It To Mine**

**A/N: Hello! This is the first chapter for my FanFic, I hope you enjoy reading it! Please R & R if you can, I'd really appreciate it!**

**Author: .x.AquaKitty.x.**

**Pairing: Kai/Tala**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai content and mild angsty**

**POV: 3rd person**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade! **

**

* * *

**

"Kai, wake up idiot!"

Tyson roared, whipping open the dusty curtains to introduce a blinding, golden radiance into the room. Kai groaned and buried his face in his pillow, pulling the duvet further over his body, blocking Tyson, (and the intense daylight), completely from view.

"Go away"

He hissed, effortlessly waving his arms in an attempt to hit the younger blader. Tyson growled irritably and started kicking the bedpost, determined to get the bluenette out of bed.

"If you don't get up Kai, I'll drag you out!"

Kai smirked into the pillow.

"Yeah right"

He teased, sliding his hands around the bedposts inconspicuously. Tyson yelled with frustration and took hold of Kai's bare ankles, foolishly attempting to haul him out of bed; just as Kai had planned it. Tightening his grip, he clung to the end of the bed-frame and refused to let go, despite his roommates' furious efforts. With one last tug, Tyson freed his grip and was sent flying backwards into the wall, slamming his head against the stiff plasterboard. Kai sat up instantaneously, throwing Tyson a look of victory before clambering aimlessly out of bed.

"Nice try"

He jeered, smirking as he sauntered past the crumpled heap on the floor.

Yawning, he trailed downstairs and hovered into the kitchen, nodding to the other housemates as he passed them. He despised living in this foul apartment. He'd give anything to just pack his bags and leave, but it wasn't as easy as that. He had nowhere else to go, he was stuck, basically. Frowning to himself, he yanked open the kitchen cupboard and rooted through the various cereals they had in stock.

"Morning lazy-bones"

A voice said. Kai swiveled round, half-asleep. The voice belonged to Rei, former member of the White Tigers.

"Hello..."

Kai replied, nodding slowly in greeting before turning back to his search.

"Tea, coffee?"

Rei offered, placing two mugs on the counter.

"No"

Rei winced, looking slightly wounded. He filled his own mug with boiling water and dropped a tea-bag into the steaming liquid; pretending he hadn't noticed his friends' sour mood.

"So...what are you up to today?"

Kai shrugged, slamming the cupboard door shut and walking out the kitchen. He glared at Tyson as he passed him; ignoring the bawling and yelling erupting from his abnormally large mouth. He simply pushed him aside and continued into the hallway, turning left and heading back up the stairs.

When he reached his room, he gazed longingly at his bed. It wasn't comfy, it gave him severe back-ache in the morning, and creaked and groaned whenever he moved about on it, but right now that didn't matter. He just wanted to dive onto it and fall asleep. Shaking the soothing thoughts from his mind, he shifted over to his drawers and pulled them open, grabbing the first few articles of clothing he could find. Faded blue jeans, a black shirt, the usual. After getting dressed, he ran his fingers through his untidy blue-grey hair and frowned at his reflection. His face-paint had faded; all that was left was a blue smudge on either cheek. He trailed into the bathroom and sat down on the stool, pulling out the blue paint from the top drawer.

"You remind me of Mariah, when you do your make-up"

Rei chuckled, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Why are you following me?"

Kai muttered, quickly glancing at the cat-boy through the mirror.

"Uh...I don't mean to, I just..."

"Forget it"

Kai groaned, not in the mood for Rei's regular stuttering. He gently finished applying the face-paint before shoving his things back in the drawer and exiting the bathroom. Rei's eyes watched the stubborn teenager trot downstairs and leave the house via the front door, slamming it behind him. Sighing loudly, he checked his appearance in the mirror and trailed into his own room, a look of defeat plastered on his face.

Kai winced as the cold, morning air stung his face. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and made his way down the path, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

'_Why didn't I put a coat on?'_

He thought to himself, his brow furrowing. The cold crept through his clothes and tickled his skin, making him cringe. He paused and idly glanced over his shoulder to check if Rei was following. Fortunately, he wasn't. _Finally, _Kai had some time to himself. A ghost of a smile appeared on his pale lips and he headed straight for the local coffee shop, his eyes glittering with a secret excitement. He reached the shop entrance and placed his hand on the doorknob, staring through the glass and into the shop itself. He scanned the room and eventually decided to enter, closing the door behind him.

"Morning, Kai!"

A voice chirped. Kai narrowed his eyes at the girl sitting at a table to his right. It was Mariah.

"Hi"

He replied, lifting his hand as a pathetic attempt at a wave. Mariah simply nodded and smiled brightly, sipping her coffee from the polystyrene cup.

Kai wandered over to the counter and dug in his pocket for some change, his heart beating hard against his chest. Seeing as no one was here to serve him, he pushed down on the small bell to his right, causing it to chime loudly.

"Be with you in a sec'!"

Kai felt a smile touch the corners of his mouth. A knot twisted tightly in his gut, making him squeamish. He placed both hands on the counter and leaned over, trying to ignore the mass of butterflies erupting in his stomach.

"Come on Tal, I haven't got all day"

In a flash, a boy with fiery red hair emerged from the back room, his ice-blue eyes shimmering with delight.

"Kai!"

He squealed, darting forwards, his arms outstretched. Kai smirked and allowed the boy to embrace him, his body tensing involuntarily. The boy, Tala, backed-off and grinned broadly, tugging at his work apron.

"I've been hoping you'd show up. It's been so _boring _here all by myself!"

Kai laughed silently and placed his money on the counter.

"Coffee, please; black, if you don't mind"

"Having a rough morning?"

Tala joked, watching the mug fill with the sweet-smelling brown liquid. Kai leaned his elbow on the surface and closed his eyes, nodding slowly.

"Tyson woke me up early for _no reason what-so-ever, _and then I had Rei following me like a lost puppy for about an hour"

Tala coughed awkwardly and handed the steaming mug to his friend, forcing another short smile.

"He really has a thing for you doesn't he...that Rei"

Kai raised an eyebrow and studied the red-head's expression closely.

"No"

He replied bluntly, jerking his head to the side towards an empty table. Tala smiled and followed the older boy obediently, sitting down on the nearest chair. He glanced sideways at Kai and watched him for a while, unaware of the awkward silence between them.

"Uh...Tala, why are you looking at me like that?"

Kai asked, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Tala simply shook his head and smiled, un-tying his apron slowly and pulling it over his head. Kai swallowed hard and pretended to be observing the menu, but he couldn't help but drag his eyes back over to the smaller boy. He blinked and smiled warmly, his foul mood disappearing completely. He glanced down and stared at the steaming coffee, his eyes wide with thought.

"You know Tal-..."

He began, his voice hushed and uneven.

"It's a shame you aren't staying at the apartment with the rest of us..."


	2. Loose Lips, Sink Ships

Tala coughed and ran his fingers awkwardly through his horned hair. His crystal blue eyes were flickering from the ceiling, to the floor, and back again. He was really at a loss for words. Kai hid his face with his hair, muffling a groan and holding tightly onto his cup. His cheeks were stained a vivid red, the blue face-paint showing alarmingly against his prickled skin.

"What?"

Tala mumbled, tilting his head to the side and gazing up at the bluenette. Kai closed his eyes in agony and stifled a grin, shaking his head quickly.

"It doesn't matter; it was stupid to even suggest it…"

The red-head smiled kindly and timidly placed his hand over Kai's, caressing the skin with his fingertips.

"I'd love to come and stay with you; that is, if you're sure you want me to"

Kai jumped slightly at this response and stared at his companion, reading his expression carefully. After a few short moments he breathed out noisily, smirked and stood, taking tight hold of his now, empty coffee mug.

"Well of course I want you to, idiot; otherwise I wouldn't have asked _would I_?"

Tala laughed and poked Kai lightly in the sides, used to this kind of mockery the blader flaunted. Kai winked and strolled over to the counter, his spirits lifting immensely. He pushed it onto the surface and turned once again to the wolf-boy, his smile not leaving his lips for one second.

"Don't worry about sleeping arrangements, I'll kick Tyson out and you can share my room"

Tala bit his lip and forced a smile, tossing his apron onto the table.

"What about Tyson though?"

He asked calmly, moving silently over to the bluenette. Kai leant his elbows on the top of the counter and rolled his eyes in quick-thought.

"Don't know…and to tell you the truth, I don't really care"

Tala pressed a hand over his thin mouth and subdued a giggle, his eyes flashing with excitement and general giddiness. Kai couldn't help but stare fondly at the younger teenager. He spared a few moments to just melt into those icy-blue pools of his, clashing tremendously with his flaming red-hair. Tala was so unique, so strange and peculiar, so…_special. _

"Shall we get going then…?"

Tala murmured, trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping over his already pinkish cheeks. Kai nodded and lead the way to the shop entrance, his heart leaping about in his chest. Living in the apartment wouldn't seem so dull anymore.

"What do you mean he's staying with us!?"

Tyson yelled, narrowing his eyes at Kai, then Tala, in turn. Tala hung back awkwardly, scuffing his trainers against the floor, his hands laced together coyly.

"Kai…maybe I should…"

"NO!"

Kai yelled, gritting his teeth feverishly.

"Tala is staying here whether you like it or not, I'm in charge here so I say who's in and who's out, so Tyson, if you don't shut your mouth you're most definitely _out!"_

Rei swallowed hard and tried to avoid getting involved with the heated argument; he stood and hurried into the kitchen, quickly surpassing a glare in Tala's direction. Tyson groaned loudly and grabbed his jacket off the back of the sofa, pulling it hastily over his shoulders.

"Fine!"

He shrieked, pointing a shaking finger directly at Kai before whipping it back down to his side.

"I'm _out!"_

And after a few brief moments the blader was in the hall and out the door, slamming it furiously behind him. The rest of the team fell silent, their eyes fixed unswervingly on the new member of the household. Max was the first to speak up, breaking the silence with a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Tala, Tyson always throws these kinds of moods, he'll be back soon"

Tala nodded shyly but still stayed hidden in the doorway, his eyes burning a hole in the carpet. Kai sighed loudly and nodded gratefully in Max's direction, before taking tight hold of Tala's wrist and dragging him upstairs.

"Ugh, I hate this place _so much!"_

Kai groaned, tossing Tala's suitcase onto the spare bed. The wolf-boy pulled his beyblade out from the depths of his pocket and stroked it delicately, smiling dotingly at the image of his bitbeast, Wolborg. Kai took it gently from the boys' hands and placed it on the desk next to his own.

"Dranzer will appreciate the company"

Tala laughed mutedly and sat on the edge of the bed, flicking open the catch on his black leather suitcase. Kai strolled over to Tyson's chest of drawers and jerked each one open, scowling at the contents inside.

"I'd rather not touch his junk…"

Kai mumbled, closing the drawers again. Tala spread his clothes neatly out on the bed, sectioned them into piles, then closed the suitcase, smiling briefly.

"Are you all right?"

Kai asked suddenly, a look of deep concern over his face. Tala sighed heavily and twiddled his thumbs, averting his gaze back to the floor.

"I don't think you're friends like me very much"

He grumbled, quickly stealing a glance at the team leader. Kai shrugged and sat beside him on the duvet, placing a hand caringly on his thigh.

"Don't worry Tal, you'll get used to them"

Tala blinked nervously, he tore his gaze away from the wooden boards and stared at Kai, a smile gracing his features. With a short, slow movement, he dragged his fingertips down his friends arm and rested his hand over his, squeezing it gently. Kai felt goose bumps tickle his skin, the swift, tingly feeling still present where Tala had touched him. He closed his eyes and smiled; tilting his head gradually to the side until it rested on his shoulder. Tala beamed down at the older boy and nuzzled his silky, grey-blue hair, breathing in its sweet, musty smell.

"Kai…"

Jumping slightly, Kai opened one eye and gazed up at the red-head, still nestling into his thick, warm sweater.

"Yes?"

Tala swallowed hard and sat up, brushing Kai off him. He blinked and placed both hands on his lap, trying to find the correct words.

"Kai…"

He repeated.

"We can't keep this a secret forever"

Kai furrowed his brow, sitting up properly and moving his gaze firstly to Tala's lips, then his eyes.

"Tell them what?"

Tala swallowed, his eyes shining with distress.

"Well…us"

"What about us?"

"They think we're just friends…"

"We are just friends"

Tala shook his head sorrowfully, blinking back tears.

"That's not how I see it"

Kai raised an eyebrow then frowned, opening his mouth to speak.

"What do you mean? It's not like we're-…"

Tala sobbed quietly and pressed a shaking finger to Kai's lips, silencing him instantly. He closed his eyes and leant forward, so he was only inches away from Kai's face. He bit his lip and quivered as a ghost of a tear rolled swiftly down his tinted cheeks.

"Kai"

He breathed; his voice an unsteady whisper.

"I love you"


	3. 7 Minutes In Heaven

Kai cracked his knuckles involuntarily and kept his eyes fixed on the window. He could hear the shallow, raspy breathing escaping from Tala's lips, alongside small whimpers and coughs. He closed his eyes and laid his hands on his lap, drumming his fingertips lightly against his worn jeans.

"Tala"

He muttered, opening one eye and narrowing it at the red-head. Tala winced and edged away from him, his eyes bloodshot; the ice-blue pools standing out alarmingly against the pale red.

"Kai, I'm sorry"

He stuttered, his voice shaky and uneven. He stood and threw his belongings back into the case, scraping both hands through his hair in a fit of panic and devastation. His long, sharp bangs stuck flatly to his forehead from sweat, his lip repeatedly trembling after every word he uttered. Kai rose from the bed and watched Tala scurry aimlessly around the room in search for all of his possessions, a blank look plastered on his face. After a few short moments he grabbed the wolf-boy by the shoulders and dragged him towards him, so that the two of them were face to face, eyes locked together.

"Tala"

Kai repeated; his crimson eyes wide and filled with concern. Tala swallowed hard and dropped the crumpled shirt that was currently clenched in his fist. It tumbled soundlessly to the floor, leaving Tala empty handed, both arms hanging limply at his sides. He cast his gaze to the floorboards, unable to look at the bluenette any longer. Kai tilted his head to the side and released his grip on Tala's shoulders, moving his hand instead, to the base of his chin. He leant forwards until his lips were only a few inches away from Tala's. He hesitated, staring longingly into the boy's ice-blue orbs.

"Kore de ii no?"

He whispered, his breath tickling Tala's face. The red-head smirked and snaked his arms around Kai's neck, lacing his fingers together loosely behind his head.

"Mochiron"

Kai grinned and moved his hand to the back of Tala's head, clenching the thick, fiery locks in his fist. With a quick but gentle movement, he forced Tala's head forwards and pushed his lips forcefully upon his own, his eyes sliding shut as the pleasure and warmth engulfed his body. Tala pressed his torso firmly against Kai's and returned the kiss, opening his mouth ever-so-slightly as he did so, his knees buckling beneath him.

"Kai!"

A voice bellowed, following by a parade of footsteps clattering noisily up the staircase. Tala sprung away from the older boy and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, his face contrasting marvelously with his hair. Kai bit his lip and hurried over to the door, opening it before the intruder had the chance to.

"What is it, Tyson?"

He hissed, staring daggers at the younger blader.

"We're on TV!"

Tyson screeched, hopping from one foot to the other with glee. Kai rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut, turning on his heel and marching back over to the bed. Tala smoothed the creases from his shirt and glanced upwards at the bluenette, the corners of his mouth almost reaching his ears. Kai sat beside him and looked innocently out of the window, before impulsively grabbing Tala's arms and pulling him closer for another elongated, blissful kiss.

"Finished unpacking yet, Tala?"

Max asked kindly, pocketing his beyblade before taking a seat on the sofa beside the red-head. Tala smiled politely and nodded, sipping the glass of orange juice Kai had just given to him.

"Yeah, most of it anyway"

Max grinned and nodded, switching his gaze to the television, which was currently hissing and displaying a rather blurry, negative picture. Tyson began idly stabbing the buttons on the remote with a greasy thumb while stuffing the remains of a burger into his mouth.

"'Snot urkin!"

He grumbled, throwing the remote irritably across the room. Tala blinked, stood and hurried into the kitchen with an empty glass, rather pleased to get away from all the mayhem.

"You get used to it after a while, Tal"

Kai laughed, taking the glass off him and placing it in the sink. Tala innocently shifted towards the team captain and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before skipping merrily back over to the doorway, turning round to stick his tongue out at the bluenette. Kai rolled his eyes and smiled warmly, placing both hands over his heart.

"I love you, Wolf"

He mimed, a blush tinting his cheeks, contrasting with the light blue of his face paint. Tala beamed and imitatively pressed both hands to his chest.

"You too, Phoenix, forever and ever"

* * *

Yay! Chappy 3 is finally finished! XD Sorry for taking so long, I've just not had time for fic-writing recently, but I managed it! I hope it's okay. Pleasr R & R if you can! Oh yeah, HELLO to all my fans out there! SQUEE, I HAVE FANS! D

Note: "Kore de ii no?" means "Is this okay?" in Japanese and "Mochiron" means "Of course". Well at least I think so. Please correct me if I'm wrong and I'll change it right away!


	4. Our Hearts Beat For The Diehards

The next few days dragged on slowly. The championships were getting closer, and the tension in the house hadn't exactly cooled just yet.

"I don't see why we should let him stay…"

Tyson hissed, leaning forwards to whisper in Rei's ear.

"He's not even part of the team, he could be a spy!"

Rei leant his elbow against the kitchen counter and exhaled noisily, rubbing his temple with his thumb and forefinger.

"Well if Kai says he's staying then I guess that's it"

Tyson could feel his cheeks grow hot; he slammed his fist against the counter surface and pointed furiously in the direction of the living room with his other hand.

"Do you _always _have to do what Kai says; if he told you to jump off a cliff, would you!?"

Rei cleared his throat awkwardly and stared at the floor, his long bangs fortunately covering his flushed face.

"I…"

"Oh, just forget it Rei!"

Tyson growled, spinning on his heel and marching furiously into the next room, his hands clenched into tight fists. Rei watched him leave with a blank expression, beads of sweat visible on his pale forehead. After a few moments, Tala shuffled into the kitchen, carrying various plates and bowls in either hand.

"Hello, Rei!"

He beamed awkwardly, balancing the cutlery on his forearm with extreme difficulty. Rei stepped forwards and offered a hand.

"Here, let me help you"

He muttered, taking a few plates and glasses from him. Tala smiled and placed his load by the draining board, wiping his brow with his sleeve.

"Thanks"

He replied, smiling briefly at the neko. Rei gave him a rather vacant stare in return and hurried out the kitchen, his head pounding against his temple. He strode through the living room and made his way into the hallway, eagerly trotting up the stairs until he reached the landing.

"Kai?"

No reply. He sighed noisily before knocking lightly on his bedroom door, quickly checking over his shoulder before twisting the handle and stepping inside, closing the door silently behind him.

Kai was perched on the end of his bed with his head hung low, clutching Tala's beyblade tightly in his fist. Rei frowned and moved stiffly towards him, crouching down so that he was more-or-less at his level. Kai made no attempt to respond, he simply continued to stare fondly at the beyblade in his hand. Rei could feel the blood rush to his face, he gritted his teeth and got to his feet again, arms folded.

"Kai, I need to speak to you"

Kai rolled his eyes and raised his head, eyebrow raised elegantly.

"Go ahead"

Rei tossed his head so that his long ponytail hung limply over his shoulders; he stroked it lightly and suddenly felt at a loss for words. He cleared his throat and dragged his eyes down towards the carpeted floor, biting his lip lightly with his fangs.

"There's no easy way to say this Kai…"

"Whatever you've got to say, Rei, just say it now, I haven't got the time, or the patience…"

Rei felt his heart banging against his chest; he suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation of jealously, anger, hatred. He stamped his bare foot and swung his fist awkwardly.

"Tala has to go!"

He yelled; his face crimson. Kai simply got to his feet and moved towards the door, turning his head to face the former White Tiger as he placed his hand on the cool metal handle.

"No he doesn't"

He replied blankly, a small, uncontrollable smirk touching the corners of his mouth. Rei pressed his lips together, suddenly feeling incredibly foolish. He watched as Kai left the floor and descended down the creaky staircase. Cursing, he kicked the bedpost hard with his left foot and stormed into his own bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"What was all that about?"

Kenny asked, averting his gaze from his laptop to the bluenette, who had just collapsed on the futon beside Tala.

"Nothing"

Kai replied, tilting his head back and closing his tired eyes.

"Well it was obviously something Kai; we heard shouting and doors slamming"

Hilary piped up, appearing from inside the kitchen.

"Hey, when did you get here? And mind your own business!"

Hilary rolled her eyes and sat down, cross legged on the floor beside Kenny, watching him as he worked on his laptop.

Tala coughed quietly and laced his fingers together on his lap, his eyes darting suspiciously round the room.

"Erm, I think I might go grab a cup of coffee. Anyone want to join me?"

His eyes darted subjectively in Kai's direction, his head tilted slightly, indicating towards the door. Kai smirked shortly and got to his feet, leaning back to stretch.

"Sure, I'll come"

Rei suddenly appeared from behind the door leading to the hallway, his coat draped casually over one shoulder.

"I'll come too; I'm in the mood for mocha"

Tala stared blankly at the neko boy, his face tinted a light pink. Kai simply glared, his crimson eyes blazing.

"Let's go then"

The three bladers gathered round a small circular table and sipped their coffee's silently, there head's bent low. Rei was the first to speak; he placed his mocha on the glass surface and smiled lightly, his eyes gleaming, boring into Kai's head.

"So, not long till the championships, we better start some serious training, eh Kai?"

"Mmm…"

Tala could feel his cheeks grow hot; clearly Rei was attempting to shun Tala from the conversation. He got to his feet and cleared his throat quietly.

"I'm, err…just nipping to the mens room"

Kai watched him leave with a void expression before averting his gaze back to his coffee cup. Rei leant back nonchalantly in his seat and sighed, lacing his hands together behind his head.

"I think we should hold a team meeting, discuss our tactics, our strategies; of course that also means Tala will have to return to his _own_ team until we're fully prepared, we don't want him passing any information on"

Kai slammed his polystyrene cup onto the table, his face red with anger and frustration.

"Tala isn't going _anywhere! _I'm the team leader, I'll decide what we do and how we do it, and if you're not happy with that then that's _your_ problem, not mine; so just leave it, Rei!"

Standing and kicking his chair back heatedly, Kai seized Tala by the arm as he passed and dragged him through the glass doors, leaving Rei alone in the shop.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Tala squeaked, as Kai released his grip on his arm and began kicking a brick wall furiously.

"Kai, calm down!"

Tala grasped his shoulders tightly and pulled him close, pressing his lips forcefully upon his own. Kai allowed his shoulders to sag as he melted into the sweet, comforting kiss.

"I'm sorry Tal, I'm just so sick of all of this. Rei is determined to get rid of you and Tyson is just acting like a complete brat…"

"No change there then"

Tala butted in, smirking cheekily. Kai raised an eyebrow and chuckled quietly, turning on his heel and pulling Tala round so that they switched places. Tala smiled as he was pushed up against the wall with Kai pressed against him, preventing him from moving.

"Well at least we're alone now"

Kai whispered, breathing heavily in Tala's ear. Tala could feel his body quiver and his heart race; he wound his arms round the older boys' neck and smiled lightly, staring longingly at his pale lips. Kai grinned and lowered his head so he was level with Tala, then he held the back of his head gently in his palm and urged him forward, until their lips were connected once more. Tala ran his tongue slowly along Kai's lower lip, asking for entrance, Kai smiled and opened his mouth no more than an inch, pushing deeper into the kiss. After a few moments, the two boys pulled back and sighed blissfully; ignoring the disgusted looks they received from passer-by. Tala slid his hand loosely into Kai's and squeezed it gently, his head still spinning. Kai kissed his head lovingly and locked their fingers together tightly, tugging gently and indicating towards the direction of the park. Together, the two lovers made their way down the street, hand-in-hand, unaware that they were being closely watched by a jealous, former-member of the White Tigers.

* * *

Dun, dun DUNNNN! OO Anyway, firstly, a huge apology to all those people who have been reading and commenting on my fanfic, I know that I haven't posted in absolutely ages so I want to apologise for that. I know this chappy is kinda short but at least I'm making _some _form of progress! X3 I really need to work on my writing techniques when describing lovey-dovey bits CX I'm terrible at them! Haha, anyhoo, R & R! Oh and a big thank you to my fans who have been waiting so patiently for this chapter X3 I hope it's worth it 3


End file.
